sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Darka Marapore
Darka Marapore '''is a female hedgehog girl that originated in the Mobius universe as a dark equivilant to her Anti-mobius counterpart Laina Paramore. Both she and Laina treat each other as sisters and despite their obvious differences, the two of them try to get along as best they can. She and Laina were created by 1feellikeamonster on deviantart. Darka is Hamaveck's loyal girlfriend and finds his sheer ruthlessness to be both frightening and "sexy" at the same time. While Hamaveck is cruel and often abusive to her, she is still fiercly loyal to him and has even nursed him through a near death experience. History While Laina was born in Anti-Mobius to a loving family, Darka was born to a cruel, abusive mother and father along with a baby sister who was given more attention than her as well as spouting verbal abuse and lies about Darka to her friends. Her childhood wasn't helped by her being brutally attacked and nearly raped by the Mobius equivilant of the creature that murdered Laina's family in Anti-mobius. After having been further ignored after this incident, Darka slipped into a deep psychosis and went on a kill rampage, slaughtering her entire family in their sleep. Darka proceeded to run away from her home and live on the streets for years, eaten stolen food and eventually resorting to prostitution to earn a pay. Darka even went so far as to steal from her clients, getting her into hot water with certain gangs. After spending the best years of her childhood on the street running from the police, Darka eventually relocated to New Mobotropolis where she found work outside of prostitution. Happier now she was free from police eyes, she toured New Mobotropolis until she was caught in the middle of a turf war between Eggman and the Freedom Fighters. Captured by Eggman for experiments, Darka furiously tried to break free with her psychosis re-emerging once again. Falling back into her insanity, Darka accidently triggered a hidden layer of chaos energy written into her DNA which ultimately resulted in her breaking free of Eggman's base and returning to New Mobotropolis. Having discovered her powerful chaos abilities, Darka decided to use what little experience she had with them to commit bank robberies in the city. She was caught and imprisoned after her second attempt and was found by G.U.N. when they were informed of her abilities. Shadow the Hedgehog was sent to analyze the strength of her powers but arrived too late as she had escaped her holding cell before he arrived. Darka left New Mobotropolis on foot without any food and found that her Chaos Energy was imperfect, sucking the life out of her as it existed. After spending three days on the road, Darka's body gave out and vanished. This wasn't her end though. Her chaos energy continued to exist and began to travel Mobius until it was drawn to something in another reality entirely. Connection and rebirth After Darka's death, her Chaos Energy, which contained her consciousness and personality, became attracted to what it registered as a kindred spirit in the Anti-Mobius universe: Laina Paramore. The Chaos Energy travelled to the alternate reality and made contact with Laina's heart. Laina, being just a little girl at the time, accepted the energy and was endowed with the gift of Chaos Energies along with Darka who now resonated as a voice in Laina's mind. Darka had become attracted to Laina due to Laina having just experienced the tragedy of losing her family and Darka having murdered her whole family. The two bonded quickly and became sisters as Mephiles found Laina and took her to his own personal dimension where Laina and Darka's chaos abilities flourished and became Perfect Chaos inside their DNA. Then one day, when Laina was wandering through Anti-Mobotropolis in her teens, she encountered Hamaveck for the first time. Darka immediately felt an attraction to Hamaveck's dark and ruthless nature. He seemed to resonate something that Darka had felt once and wanted to feel again: bloodlust. As Laina followed Hamaveck to Mobius and fought against him, Darka continued to feel her attraction to Hamaveck and desperately told Laina to leave him be. She refused and confessed to her that she had been feeling attraction to Hamaveck's companion Alfred. Amused by this, Darka told her to accept her feelings for him as Hamaveck appeared and entered Laina's mind, freeing Darka and giving her her body. Personality Darka is Laina's opposite, originating from the Mobius reality and Laina from the Anti-Mobius yet strangely, out of the two of them, Darka can be considered the more "evil" one. While Laina is generous and kind and will fight to the end, Darka is devious, manipulative and uncaring. Yet despite this, both Laina and Darka get along greatly. Having both had a tragic childhood, the two of them are more capable of sympathising with each other and so treat each other as sisters rather than enemies. Darka can be described as a serious femme fetale. She sees no trouble in allowing men, or rather Hamaveck, to have their way with her unlike Laina who is incredibly concious of sex and very much against men flirting with her. In fact, Darka considers sex as a very meanful tool to manipulate men into giving her what she wants, whether it's information or Chaos Emeralds. As a very devious individual, Darka is very capable of lying excessively to achieve her ends and prefers to talk her way around battles rather than fighting them. The polar opposite between Laina and Darka is Darka's compulsive need to kill. While Laina only kills if she has to, Darka enjoys killing purely for the thrill it gave her, a trait similar with her boyfriend Hamaveck. Laina was forced to watch her parents get murdered and was raised by Mephiles the Dark who taught her to control her possible urges while Darka was left alone and cold with nobody to guide her, developing her homocidal tendencies. Despite this, she and Laina do share their common love for their boyfriends and would both do anything for them. While Alfred loves Laina however, Darka is blind to the fact that Hamaveck cares very little for her. Powers and abilities '''Chaos abilities: '''Darka, like Laina, had managed to cultivate Chaos abilities although unlike Laina, Darka's kind was imperfect and far more erratic, leading to her first death in Mobius. After learning alongside Laina under Mephiles the Dark though, she managed to gain a stronger foothold in controlling her powers yet due to her destructive personality, it seems impossible for her to ever obtain a true grasp of control over the energy inside her. Darka uses her powers in battle though not too often, fearing her safety if they are used too much. '''Fighting: Unlike Laina, Darka is not a fully fledged fighter and is less capable in battle than her. Although Darka does have considerable Chaos powers, she much prefers to think her way around conflicts rather than fighting them. However, if the worst comes to the worst, Darka employs the use of her own special weapons called Chaos Wires which she whips at her enemy and utilizes until she overpowers them. Gallery Sexxxyyyyy by 1feellikeamonster-d59oe2z-2.jpg|Darka and Laina being sexy My two ocs and the insantists by 1feellikeamonster-d58d6r7-2.jpg|The whole gang Theme Song(s) Main theme: Monster - Paramore Secondary theme: Burn the witch - Queens Of the Stone Age Hamaveck and Darka: Creeping in my soul - Cryoshell Battle theme: Cannibal - Nightcore Orchestral theme: Room of Angel (Piano version) - Akira Yamaoka